1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field methods and apparatus for collecting pet droppings. More particularly, the invention pertains to a dual function waste collection device for sanitarily catching and collecting pet droppings.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices deal with the catching of pet droppings. Other devices deal with the scooping up of pet droppings. In many instances, both types of these devices are necessary to clean up after a pet in the yard and while taking a pet for a walk. Further, some of these devices work better than others when used on irregular, unpaved surfaces such as lawns. Most necessitate being used in daylight. Some devices require to be used in a bent over position, undesirable to many users. Still others require close handling of the pet droppings which can expose a user and device to unsanitary direct contact with pet waste or pet droppings.
One prior art device consists of two main parts, a handled shovel and a handled rake and requires both to work together in order to pick up pet droppings. This device may also be used where the handled shovel and handled rake are connected in a scissors configuration. The main disadvantage of this device is that both hands of a user are simultaneously required to work the device, while at the same time holding and controlling the pet. This device is awkward and cumbersome to use if walking a pet. Also, a bag would need to be carried along to later discard any droppings collected with the device. Some of the disadvantages shared by these types of devices are the soiling of device when using the device to collect the pet droppings and thus the necessary cleaning of the device after use; both hands of the user required to use the device; the awkwardness of carrying the device around when handling the pet; the difficulty of collecting pet droppings at night when a light is unavailable; and having to carry from the device, a bag containing collected pet droppings, in addition to walking and/or controlling the pet or pets.
Pet waste hand bags have also been used with pet waste collection. The disadvantages of collecting pet waste using a bag are: the user having to bend over to collect the droppings from the ground; direct contact with the pet waste which is unsanitary; difficulty of collecting pet droppings at night when a light is unavailable; the difficulty in collecting droppings which have a substantially “loose/soupy” or less than solid consistency; multiple bags may be needed to collect waste during one pet outing; and carrying more than one bag of pet waste while simultaneously controlling and/or walking pets.
Another type of prior art pet waste collection device consists of a squeeze handle at one end and a claw type clam shell at the other end. The disadvantages of this device are: the device cannot be used to catch pet droppings while walking the pet; soiling of the device during use and cleaning of the device required after use; difficult to use on some surfaces with high grass; difficult to use on “soupy” waste; difficult to collect waste at night unless a light is available; impractical when walking more than one pet; and having to separately carry from the device, a bag containing collected pet droppings. Furthermore, the device may be unsanitary if the device is not cleaned after use. Plus, if the device is not cleaned properly after using, waste can adhere and harden onto the device making its difficult. The removal of the hardened waste in fact, can damage the device itself.
All of these aforementioned devices are lacking practicality and usability when applying them to a large yard clean-up job of pet waste especially in the early spring when the snow melts away. If the pet or pets use the yard throughout the winter, the opportunity to collect waste is limited by the short daylight hours. Also problematic in regions where snowfall is very frequent, the waste will be covered. Only when the snow melts in the spring can the yard be cleaned up. Pets will most likely step in the waste and track it back into the house.